1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to low friction bearing assemblies; particularly those containing magnetized components.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Bearing assemblies are employed in many different applications where sliding or rotating movement between parts is necessary. In such bearing assemblies it is desireable to have minimal friction between the sliding or rotating parts.
Designs of conventional bearing assemblies vary depending upon the load under which they are subject. Annular ball bearings or cylindrical roller bearings are most common for axial and radial loads. Problems with these bearings are that the ball or roller bearings rotate within metal retaining rings causing friction and eventual wear. The best ball bearings are good only for some thousands of hours of use.
Noncontact bearings, where there is no metal-to-metal contact except when the bearing is at rest, are an improvement over balls or rollers, however, they are costly and impractical for most mechanical applications. Noncontact bearing members rotate on a cushion of gas or fluid except when at rest. These bearings are presently reserved for precision gyro and missile guidance systems.
Magnetization has been attempted in ball bearing applications to provide uniform spacing between the balls. Ferrolubricants, lubricants that are held in place by magnetization, have also been attempted to reduce friction and thermal problems associated with metal-to-metal contact. The problem with ferrolubricants is that they are difficult to retain at the friction points and tend to break down or change viscosity when subject to heat.
A need exists, therefore, for a bearing that reduces metal-to-metal contact between sliding or rotating bearing surfaces to reduce wear and extend bearing life. An additional need exists for such a bearing that is cost effective and efficient for most mechanical applications.